1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a technical facility having service software stored on a computer of the technical facility
2. Description of the Prior Art
As used herein, “technical facility” means a technical system such as, for example, a conveyor system or a technical apparatus such as, for example, a magnetic resonance apparatus. Service software is a computer program with which, in particular, maintenance or repair of the facility can be undertaken. In a computerized technical facility, the service software usually is stored on the computer that controls the technical facility. During repair or maintenance, i.e. during service performed at the technical facility, the service software supports the person implementing the service. If, for example, the technical facility is an X-ray apparatus or a computed tomography apparatus, a newly installed X-ray tube can be adjusted and tested with the assistance of the service software. The service software also can be specifically employed for detecting an error that may be presented in the technical facility.
For example, the service can be implemented for the operator of the technical facility by specifically trained personnel of the supplier or of the manufacturer of the technical facility. However, the service also can be implemented by a service technician of the operator of the technical facility. So that the operator's own service technician can efficiently operate the service software, this service technician may have to be suitably trained by the supplier or the manufacturer under certain circumstances. The supplier or the manufacturer also must make the service software accessible to the operator of the technical facility.
The service software also can be employed for routine activities such as, for example, regularly implemented quality measurements at a computed tomography apparatus. This type of service is normally not performed by a specifically trained service technician but by the person who normally operates the technical facility as intended. No special training is needed for this type of service; the service software, however, must likewise be accessible to the operator.
As a rule, an operator's own personnel as well as a manufacturer's personnel require access to the service software. Occasionally, well-trained personnel of the operator of the technical facility need access to various parts of the service software, for which reason the operator of the technical facility normally has access to the complete service software.